The Power of Two
by XxSailorAriesxX
Summary: PokeTech is holding it's first ever double battle contest. Ash and the gang sign up knowing they have what it takes to win. Some surprises are in store for Ash when someone from his past returns and so does an ex-rival
1. Do You Have What It Takes

**"The Power of Two"**

**A Pokemon fanfic by XxSailorAriesxX**

**Author's Notes: Do not own Pokemon, just the new and original characters created by me and a few friends. **

**Chapter 1: Do You Have What It Takes?**

**It was a familiar scene as the group trotted down the road. A boy wearing a red hat with black on the top and a logo of a blue rainbow shape with a blue dot below it on top of his messy black hair. A white t-shirt with a blue and yellow vest was covering his chest, while jeans and red and black tennis shoes covered the lower areas. On his shoulder was a yellow and black Pokemon. Pikachu was it's name. In the middle was a girl, a bit shorter than the boy wearing a pink and white beanie on her head of blue hair. She wore a black vest with a white tank underneath. Completing her fashionably acceptable outfit was a scarf, pink skirt, socks, and pink sneakers. The oldest and tallest of the group was tanned with brown hair and eyes that were not visiable. He wore a green shirt with a grey and orange vest over it. Finishing off the outfit was a pair of grey khakies and tennis shoes. Ash Ketchum felt as if he'd been doing this for years. Walking endlessly down road after road with his friends on a quest to become the world's greatest Pokemon master. He was in the Sinnoh region and itching to get the next gym badge.**

**"Come on guys," he laughed and ran a little ahead of them.**

**"Wait, Ash," cried the girl, who's name happened to be Dawn, as she chased after him.**

**The older boy shook his head and kept his pace. Brock was getting too old for this kid stuff. Not wanting to care too much about Ash's determination to defeat another Gym Leader, he started to scan the many buildings for something to take his mind off of it. A pretty girl, pehaps? "Yeah, that would be just the thing," he thought to himself. His gaze landed on a poster immediately making him drawn to it like a moth to a bug zapper. **

**"Ash! Ash!" he yelled.**

**Ash turned his head and then walked over to Brock, Dawn following behind him.**

**"What's up," Ash asked.**

**"Take a look at this," Brock said to him, pointing at the poster.**

**Dawn glanced at it and her eyes went wide.**

**"Calling all trainers," Ash read aloud, "Pokemon Technical Institute is inviting everyone to sign up for the first ever PokeTech Double Battle Contest. Do you have what it takes to accept this challenge? To sign up please visit our Enrollment Center by July 17th. We hope to see you there. Signed, The Pokemon Technical Institute Advisory Board-Sinnoh."**

**"And there's even a map to show us where to go," Dawn pointed out.**

**"I think this would be a good thing to do, Ash," Brock explained, "It's open to anyone and plus, think of those school girls!"**

**"But what about the badge," Ash asked.**

**"Pika," Pikachu chimed in.**

**"You didn't read all of it," Dawn said glancing at the bottom of the poster, "It says here that you can get a special badge for this, and more surprises await the winners."**

**"I don't think it'll help any with the Sinnoh League," replied Ash.**

**"But... THE SCHOOL GIRLS!" Brock exclaimed, falling face first to the ground.**

**"Ash," said Dawn, "I've never been on a PokeTech Campus, and besides I'd love for my Pokemon to get a little more experience. Can't we just please try this?"**

**He thought about it for a moment and looked at Pikachu.**

**"What do you think, buddy?" he asked.**

**"Pika!!" Pikachu replied nearly jumping off his shoulder.**

**"Okay, let's do it," Ash said to the others, "Brock, take a map and let's get going."**

**Brock landed at Ash's feet.**

**"Oh thank you! THANK YOU!" **

**Ash glanced down at him and then said, "Dawn, maybe you better get the map."**

**After getting the map and dragging Brock back into reality, they headed off down the road.**

**There was a rustle in the bushes and out jumped Team Rocket.**

**"Did you hear that," said Jessie, throwing her long red hair over her shoulder.**

**"Yes," James replied running a hand through his own mop of blue hair, "The twerps are going to PokeTech. Didn't even know they had one here."**

**"Well apparently theys do," said Meowth crossing his arms, "And where da twerps go, we goes, got dat?"**

**"Just think of all those gorgeous school boys waiting for me," Jessie sighed, hearts appearing in her blue eyes.**

**"But um... What if they make us take a test to enter... You know we're not too good at that," said James, pressing two of his fingers together nervousily.**

**"Don't be an idiot," shouted Meowth, "If theys lettin everyone in, yous will have nothin ta worry bout. Plus it's a golden oppertunity ta steal some rare Pokemon for da Boss."**

**"Right," James perked up, "Right, Jess? Jess...?"**

**But Jessie was off in her own little world day dreaming.**

**Meowth whipped out his claws Wolverine style and gave Jessie a good face slashing before she snapped back to the real world.**

**"MY FACE!! LOOK AT MY FACE," she screamed grabbing Meowth by his cheeks.**

**"Jessie, don't kill Meowth, we need him," James tried to calmly explain.**

**Jessie threw Meowth down and walked back into the bushes with James following her.**

**"We need to get in costume, especially if we have to sign up right behind those twerps," he explained to her.**

**"I guess you're right," she acknowledged pulling out a pink compact. She needed to cover up the cat scratches if she inteded to meet any decent men.**

**They quickly got into costume and took off after the Twerp Troop.**

**An hour or so later, Ash and the gang were walking through the enterance gates of Pokemon Technical Institute, or PokeTech for short. **

**"Wow, look at this place," Dawn exclaimed, "It's so big and so beautiful."**

**"You can say that again," Brock said as he made his way over to a couple of girls sitting on the edge of a fountain on the quad.**

**"Hello ladies," he said in his debonair tone of voice, "I was just wondering if any of you lovely ladies would like to go out sometime."**

**The girls burst into laughter and rose from their spots, the tallest with a smile went up to him.**

**"Looks like you're all wet, bub," she said before tossing him single-handedly into the fountain.**

**They walked off taking just a single look back at a soaking Brock and went on their merry way.**

**Ash and Dawn came up slowly, trying not to laugh themselves.**

**"Are you really sure you want to do this, Brock?" Ash asked him.**

**"Yeah," he groaned as he slowly came up from the fountain.**

**"Well the only good thing about Brock's swimming lesson is the Enrollment Center is just right there," Dawn said pointing straight ahead.**

**Brock quickly dried off and they went inside to sign up. **

**Inside the Enrollment Center were four tables set up for people to come in and register. As Ash went to the closest one, he swore that he caught a glimpse of a familiar face, but shook it off and just focused on the task at hand. After everything was filed in the computer, he was handed an invitation from the girl behind the table. **

**"We're having a little get together tomorrow night for all of the contestants, just for everyone to try and get to know each other before having to get teamed up. You came just in time, you know," she said to him.**

**Ash nodded and thanked the girl, walking outside to wait for his friends. He sat down on one of the stone blocks in front of the building and turned the invitation over and over in his hands. He was curious just as to who had all signed up and who he'd be stuck with as a partner.**


	2. When The Past Meets The Present

**Chapter Two: When Past Meets Present**

**"Isn't this exciting," Brock asked the others as they made their way into the Banquet Hall on the PokeTech Campus, "I wonder how many single girls are on the prowl tonight?"**

**"I'm sure you'll find out soon enough," said Ash, who wasn't really looking forward to the affair.**

**"Oh, come on, Ash. This'll be fun, I assure you." said Dawn, "Besides what if you meet some girl here who falls madly in love with you at first sight!"**

**"It's very unlikely, Dawn," Ash said as he accidently stumbled into another person, "Oh, I'm so sorry!"**

**"You, sorry? That's also something very unlikely," said the person, turning around.**

**"Paul," the group said at once.**

**Ash almost didn't reconigze him since he wasn't wearing his every day outfit, but of course they were in their every day clothes when everyone else was rather dressed up for the event. Nonetheless he felt disgusted by his presence. **

**"Surprised to see me," he asked Ash.**

**"More like repulsed," Ash muttered slowly.**

**"I guess that makes two of us," Paul replied and walked off from them.**

**"Ash, it's okay," Dawn assured after Paul left them.**

**"No, it's not Dawn," Ash replied, "He's just here to torture his Pokemon some more. Look, I need to clear my head. I'll see you two in a little while."**

**Dawn nodded and watched Ash disappear into the sea of people, as Brock set his lady-radar to full power.**

**Ash walked around in a daze. When the poster said everyone was welcome to sign up, they weren't kidding apparently. He never felt so completely disgusted before in his entire life. He hated this party, hated that Paul was there, and wondered just how much worse it would become for him. It was then that his ear caught sound of a familiar voice. One he had known since he became a Pokemon trainer and years before that. He glanced up really quickly, and standing only a few feet away from him , sure enough,was Professor Samuel Oak. He was wearing his lab coat over nice brown pants and a light green shirt. Ash, so delighted to see a friendly face ran over, not even caring for an instant that the Professor had been conversing with a middle-aged gentleman, in dress pants and shirt, and a girl about Ash's age, wearing a strapless party dress.**

**"Professor! Professor Oak," Ash exclaimed as he ran forward.**

**"Ash," Oak said, obviously surprised to see him, "Ash, my boy, how are you?"**

**"A little better now," he admitted, "Professor, what are you doing all the way out here? Shouldn't you be minding the lab, or on your radio show, or doing something?"**

**"Oh, I took a little break from that and Tracey is handling the lab just fine. This was a special event for me, so I just had to come. Plus, I was especially invited by my granddaughter here and I couldn't say no to her. I don't think you've ever met before," The Professor explained, "Ash Ketchum, this is my granddaughter Lucille and my son Robert."**

**Ash blinked in surprise. He wasn't aware that Oak had any other grandchildren other than Gary, or any other kids for that matter. Why hadn't they met sooner?**

**"Pleasure to meet you," Lucille said with a smile.**

**Ash glanced over at her and was stunned silent. From her long brown hair to her amazing green eyes, Lucille Oak was completely breath-taking. She was wearing a wine colored short gown for the occasion. It was just then that Ash wondered if this was how Brock felt everytime he met a woman.**

**"So this is Delia's boy," said Rob, brushing a hand through his light brown hair, "Well I'll be... Looks just like his old man. Got his mom's eyes, though."**

**"Wait, if they're your relatives, then how come I've never met them before?" Ash asked Professor Oak, "Your son obviously knows my mother."**

**Just before Oak was about to say something his son cut him off.**

**"I moved away from Pallet Town after your parents were married. I found myself a woman from Goldenrod and well we just never made it back there, we traveled a lot," Rob explained to Ash, "Lucille always came with us. Except in the summer."**

**"Yeah, until you sent me here," she spat under her breath.**

**Rob gave her a glance with his stern brown eyes, to which she rolled hers.**

**"Excuse me," she said walking away from her family.**

**"So, when's he getting in," Ash heard Rob ask Oak.**

**"He said tomorrow morning the last I talked to him," Oak replied.**

**"Wait, who?" Ash asked, "Who's coming?"**

**"Why Gary, of course," answered Oak.**

**Ash felt his eyes go wide.**

**"Gary," he managed to squeak out.**

**"Yeah, he thought it would be a good time to show off his new training techniques," added Rob.**

**"Would you excuse me," Ash said trying to hold back a shout.**

**He ran off from them and quickly scanned the crowds for angry women to find Brock. He desperately needed to share this information with someone who understood. He didn't manage to find Brock, but did however spot Dawn in the crowd.**

**"Where's Brock," Ash asked running up to her.**

**"Brock's..." she looked over her shoulder and back at Ash, " you know..."**

**"Just when I need to talk to him too," he replied.**

**"Ash, what's wrong?" Dawn asked, "You can talk to me, can't you?"**

**"It seems I have no other choice," he said with a nod and led her to two chairs against the wall. There he told her about Gary and how with him and Paul being there it was enough to make him insane.**

**"Ash, it'll be okay, trust me," Dawn tried to comfort.**

**"But what if I get paired up with one of them," he asked her.**

**"Oh Ash," she replied rising from her chair. "There's so many people here the chance of that happening would be slim to none. I'll see ya later."**

**She walked off leaving him and Pikachu to themselves.**

**"But what if they get paired together," Ash thought to himself.**

**About that time, Brock came stumbling up.**

**"Ash, oh man this is an amazing night," he said falling into the chair next to him.**

"**About the only good thing is Professor Oak is here," said Ash.**

"**Oak, really?" Brock perked up, "What's he doing here?"**

"**His granddaughter invited him, and apparently Gary's battling too," Ash explained.**

"**Wait, back up," said Brock, "Oak has a granddaughter?"**

"**Other than Gary's sister, yes," said Ash, "Her name's Lucille."**

"**Take me to her," Brock insisted.**

"**What?" said Ash, a little surprised though he shouldn't have been.**

"**I want to meet her, come on," he said dragging Ash out of his chair, "Lead on."**

**Ash wasn't too fond of introducing Brock to someone he barely knew himself, but he couldn't shake the feeling he had when he first laid eyes on her. **

**Meanwhile in the back of the room, Jessie and James were playing the role of wall flower. James was playing it much better than Jessie. Jessie had managed to dig out one of her old red and black embroidered cocktail dresses, and suprisingly James managed to find a nice dress shirt in their chest of disguises for the occasion. Jessie had to keep reminding herself that they were scouting Pokemon to steal and that the Boss wasn't interested in men. "Actually," Jessie thought to herself, "I'm not sure what the Boss **_**is**_** interested in." **

"**All these Pokemon are pathetic specimins," James whispered to Jessie.**

"**Hm," she replied, "Oh yes, yes they are. But there are some good catches out there."**

"**Where?" James asked her.**

"**Huh?" she asked, "Oh yes, you are so right, all pathetic. If we brought any of these in the Boss would fire us for sure, or worse, put us on Janitorial work."**

**James cringed.**

"**So, where do you see this good catch, Jess?"**

**Jessie looked around and her eyes caught with a young man in a blue blazer and khaki pants. His blond hair waved in the air conditioning filling the hall, and a smile crossed his lips as his blue eyes fell in line with hers.**

"**Mid-floor, blue blazer, blond hair," she said softly, "In fact I'll take care of it myself."**

**And she hurried off to meet the mysterious man giving her the eye. James sighed deeply and took a drink of the punch he had been holding on to. It was clear that the scouting mission was over.**

**Ash and Brock, in the meantime, were looking for Lucille. After walking through the entire hall, they found her outside on the veranda talking to a boy that seemed a little older than her, and taller as well. Ash pushed Brock out of the open door and followed him up to Lucille and her friend. **

**"Not much of a party person." he asked Lucille as they approached.**

**She turned at the sound of his voice and smiled.**

**"Are you kidding," she asked, "I'd rather be locked in a science lab than in there."**

**Just then, Lucille felt her hand being pulled and looked down to see Brock on his knees.**

**"Dear sweet angel," he said, "I've never seen beauty like yours before."**

**The boy Lucille had been talking to before suddenly set his gray eyes from casual to kill. His dirty blond hair rustled a little in the night breeze.**

**"Look here, buddy," he said as he pushed Lucille behind him, "you need to leave the lady alone."**

**"I'm sorry," Ash apologized for Brock, "He does this all the time. He didn't realize you had a boyfriend."**

**"Oh, I don't have a boyfriend," Lucille replied with a small smirk, "This is my best friend Rafe. He just gets a little protective sometimes."**

**Brock was about to make another pass at Lucille, when he suddenly toppled over. Apparently his Croagunk had thwarted his goal at a girlfriend yet again.**

**Ash shook his head and turned to Lucille.**

**"You wouldn't wanna take a walk, would you, Lucille?"**

**"Uh, well," she glanced at Rafe, who just smiled and nodded at her and then turned back to Ash, "Sure, but what about your friend there?"  
**

**"Brock's used to it by now," Ash replied, "Just leave him."**

**"I'll stay with him until he comes to," Rafe said as he plopped down on one of the patio chairs.**

**"Are you sure," Lucille asked him.**

**"Oh sure. Don't wanna go back in there anyway with all those horribly dressed people. No offense," Rafe said to Ash.**

**"None taken." Ash replied, just a little confused.**

**And with that, Ash and Lucille took a walk around the grounds of PokeTech. As always Pikachu was ever present on Ash's shoulder. **

**"So, Lucille, I'm curious," Ash said to her, "If Rafe is so protective of you, why are you not a couple?"**

**Lucille looked at her feet momentarily and then glance back up.**

**"You see, he um..." she hesitated for a moment, "Well he doesn't like women... I suppose you could say that he's like the sister I never had. I mean, I thought you would've figured that out by what he said before we left."**

**"Are you sure Brock's gonna be okay with Rafe?" he asked her quickly.**

**She laughed.**

**"Of course. Trust me on this, I don't think Brock is really Rafe's type anyway. So, anything else you feel the need to ask me?"**

**"Many things, though I don't think think we'll get to all of them tonight," he answered.**

**She blinked and then smiled at him.**

**"Just start with the biggest thing on your mind and we'll get to the other questions in all due time," she told him.**

**"What was it like growing up with a famous grandfather, and Gary for a cousin?"**

**"Good question," she commended him, "I used to visit quite often when I was a kid. Dad didn't mention it to you but he and your parents were really great friends. Gary and I, we have what you could call a love-hate relationship, meaning we love to hate each other. He used to pick on me a lot as a kid and then when he turned ten and went off on his journey he swore he'd show me a thing or two about Pokemon. I think he just said that to make his already abnormally large head grow just a teensy bit bigger. So when this contest was announced I contacted him and said "Okay, you swore you'd teach me a lesson, some come prove it to me." **

**"Sounds like he treated you about the same as he did me," Ash replied.**

**"That's because when we were younger, we used to be friends," she answered quietly.**

**"Pika," Pikachu spoke up in a shocked tone.**

**"But we just met tonight," Ash answered.**

**"Think back," Lucille told him, "Think back to when you and Gary were little. There was another in the group at times, wasn't there. Lucy, you called her."**

**Ash's memories flashed before his eyes. It was a simplier time back in Pallet Town in those days. He had a stable life with a loving mother and father, he had a great friend, and then two weeks every summer there was a visit from... Lucy.**

**His eyes shot back at Lucille and she laughed at him.**

**"So you do remember then," she asked.**

**"You... Lucy?"**

**She nodded.**

**"See, I told you that you knew me," she replied.**

**"But Oak, he said we hadn't met before..."**

**"Grandpa's getting old," Lucille reminded him, "And besides with all the things he's involved in right now, I'd forget some things too."**

**"Yesterday, I thought... But it couldn't have been. I thought it was a coincidence," he said quickly.**

**"I saw you too," she replied, "It didn't take much for me to remember you, Ash. I can understand why you'd forget me. It's been years afterall, and as Grandpa's told me you've become a great trainer."**

**"Well, you could say that, but... look at you," he said, still not wanting to believe the girl that managed to take his breath away was his childhood friend.**

**"I grew up," she said with a smile, "I remember when we used to go play in the green house and get all dirty and how we'd come back and your mom and mine would be so angry."**

**"That's right," he exclaimed, "Your mom used to bring you down to see your Grandpa and cousins because your das was always working, so I never got to meet him. Come to think of it I can't remember your mother's name."**

**"Victoria," Lucille reminded him.**

**"Right, Vikki," he answered, letting it all come back to him now, "What happened to her and your dad?"**

**"Well, do you remember the last summer we spent together. You know when we were seven and you sold me my first kiss," she asked him.**

**"Oh yeah, because Gary put us up to it," he nodded, "And then you promised next summer we'd get Gary back for doing that, but the next summer came and you didn't come."**

**"That's because my parents got divorced," she replied.**

**"Lucille, I'm so sorry," he said.**

**"Don't worry about it," she shrugged, "It's history. By the way, you have like the cutest Pikachu ever."**

**"Oh thanks. Pikachu likes the attention, don't you?" he asked his Pokemon counterpart.**

**"Pika," Pikachu agreed.**

**"What about your Pokemon," Ash asked her.**

**"My first one was an Eevee," she answered, "We've been great friends ever since. Eevee's in my room at the moment. I didn't want to take the chance at her being stolen or anything before the contest tomorrow."**

**"Yeah, I know what you mean," he replied, "Why are they holding this in the summer, anyhow? Don't you guys have a summer break?"**

**"Technically this is," said Lucille, "Not all of us go home. In fact most of us, including the staff stay here on campus."**

**"Oh okay. I see how it goes," he nodded.**

**"Well, it was nice reconnecting with you, Ash," said Lucille, "But I have to be getting back to the Hall. My dad's probably looking for me as is Grandpa."**

**"Okay, no problem," he replied, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow."**

**"Yup," she agreed, "Partner drawing is tomorrow morning and round one is right afterwards in the stadium."**

**"Good night, Lucille. And if I don't see you tomorrow, good luck," he told her.**

**"Same to you, Ash."**

**She left him with a smile and walked back to the Banquet Hall.**

**As Ash watched her walk off he slipped into a complete daze again. He was just so surprised that little Lucy, the girl who used to follow him and Gary around, then becoming the one person Ash wanted to be with the most in the summertime had grown into such a beautiful and smart young woman. He would've stayed like the for the rest of the night if it hadn't been for Pikachu giving him a slap across the face.**

**"Pi Pika Pikachu," Pikachu shouted at him.**

**"Oh right, Brock," Ash remembered and ran back to the veranda.**

**There he found Brock propped up in one of the deck chairs, with Rafe sitting across from him. **

**"Your friend's still out cold," Rafe said as Ash approached, "Must've taken one hell of a jab there."**

**"Are you battling in the contest tomorrow, Rafe," Ash asked changing the subject on him.**

**"It's not really my thing," Rafe replied, "I want to be a fashion designer. Ya know, make all sorts of Pokemon themed clothes for trainers, but to answer your question, yes I am. Lucy talked me into it and I can't say no to her. She's like a sister to me."**

**"And be assured she feels the same about you," Ash said.**

**"She does?" Rafe asked eyes wide, "Oh how sweet of her to say that!"**

**Just before Ash could reply to Rafe, a horrible squealing noise came over the school's PA system, making Brock finally come to.**

**"Attention all non-student trainers," the voice said, "Please report to the Enrollment Center in thirty minutes for room assignment. Thank you and we wish everyone good luck in tomorrow's contest."**

**"What was that about?" Brock asked in a low voice.**

**"Room assignment, remember," said Ash, "The invitation said to bring all of our personal belongings tonight, that during the contest we'd be housed here?"**

**"Oh right." said Brock rising to his feet, "By the way what happened?"**

**"Took one hell of a punch," said Rafe, rising to his feet as well.**

**"Rafe, thanks for staying with Brock," said Ash, "And good luck tomorrow."**

**"Don't mention it, and same to you, mate," Rafe said with a nod, and then headed off to his dormitory.**

**"Come on, Brock," Ash said. **

**They went inside to track down Dawn and then find out where they'd be sleeping for the next week. During the whole process, Ash's mind still drifted off to the things that Lucille had told him on their walk. What a great night it had turned out to be after all.**


	3. Teammates Unite: Round 1

**Chapter Three: Teammates Unite: Round 1**

**"But I don't want to! It's too gross."**

**"Stop whining and just do it, you big baby," said long distant voice.**

**The young boy looked around for an adult to help him get out of the situation, but since there was none, he had no choice.**

**"It'll be okay," he heard a small voice say next to him.**

**He looked over and seated next to him on the grass was a small girl in cut off shorts and a yellow t-shirt. Her short brown hair waved in the summer breeze as the sun filled her green eyes full of light.**

**"Well, since he's making us..." the boy said to the girl.**

**"Just get on with it already," said the other boy, the one doing the forcing.**

**The resistant boy sat for a moment and then leaned over planting a small peck on the girl's lips. She turned her head in disgust.**

**"There Gary, are you happy now?" she said the forceful boy.**

**"Yup, sure am," said young Gary and walked away.**

**"What a jerk," said the girl to the boy, "I can't believe he made us do that, Ash."**

**"Well, it's done and over with now, Lucy," said the boy.**

**"I kinda always thought my first kiss would be, I dunno... romantic," said Lucy, "But hey, I have a brilliant idea. Next summer let's get him back. Let's make him do something so completely embarassing that it gives him nightmares."**

**"I like how you think," said the young Ash, "But what?"**

**"Give me a year to think on it and you just follow my lead," she told him.**

**He nodded. Oh how good it would be to get Gary back for what he made them do.**

**"Come on, race you to the tree," Lucy said taking off in a mad sprint.**

**"Hey Lucy, wait up," Ash cried and chased after her, only to trip over a rock and land flat on his back.**

**Lucy quickly ran over and stood over him.**

**"Ash... Ash," she poked his face, "Ash..."**

**The name was becomming more and more distant, but he could still feel her poke.**

**"Ash..."**

**He opened his eyes and found himself in bed. Pikachu was on his chest, poking his face again.**

**"Pikachu," he said in a low voice.**

**"Pika!" Pikachu shouted at him.**

**About that time Brock came in.**

**"Good morning, sunshine," he said to Ash, "Better get ready. They're assigning our partners in twenty minutes."**

**"What?" **

**Ash sprung out of bed and grabbed his clothes.**

**"Why didn't you wake me?" he yelled at Brock.**

**"I tried, but you wouldn't wake up," Brock said turning to walk out of the room, "When you get finished come down to the entrance hallway. Dawn's already waiting."**

**After quickly dressing, making sure his Pokemon was set, and scarfing down two rice cakes, he ran down to the Entrance Hall to meet up with Dawn and Brock.**

**"Finally," said Dawn as he approached.**

**"Sorry about that," Ash apologized.**

**"You should be. You missed an all you can eat breakfast buffett," Dawn said, her hands on her hips.**

**"Dawn, you promised you wouldn't say anything," said Brock.**

**"Sorry I forgot," replied Dawn.**

**"Forget it," said Ash, "Let's just get out to the stadium."**

**They walked across campus and down to the stadium. PokeTech had a very interesting set up. It reminded Ash of the Pokemon League, since it could change to accomidate any type of Pokemon. Right now the ground was dirt and filled with all the trainers participating in the contest. He looked around and saw Paul standing off to the side with his arms crossed. Near the middle of the line, appearing to make his way through the crowd was a slightly older looking Gary Oak. He was dressed a bit differently than the last time Ash met up with him. For this occasion Gary chose a black and white stripped shirt and jeans with tennis shoes. Turning his head to avoid eye contact, his gaze landed at the front of the line on Lucille and Rafe. Lucille was wearing a black and white stripped dress shirt with a black shrug over it. Black capris embriodered with flowers and black tennis shoes. Rafe's battle attire consisted of a red, grey, and white low cut shirt, light jeans, green shoes, and a black bracelet on his right wrist. **

**'Welcome everyone to the PokeTech Double Battle Challenge," the MC said.**

**The crowd of spectators uproared with applause.**

**"Right now we will be randomly pairing up our group of trainers here, and afterwards round one begins," the MC went on to say, "Before we begin the pairing process, I'd like to thank all the trainers that showed up to participate, all the students and professors that joined, and for all of you out there that came to watch. At the end of the six day tournament, a lucky pair will be the winners of a special badge, a cash prize, and an assortment of TMs. If a student is paired with a trainer, the student recieves free tuition for the next semester. And now let the pairing process begin!"**

**Little by little everyone got paired up. Ash watched as Dawn was paired with a blue haired, sunglasses wearing, man in a blue and maroon shirt and jeans. Ash thought he heard that his name was Jim. Brock was paired with Rafe, and a little bummed that it wasn't a woman. There was a red headed woman there in a schoolgirl outfit that was delighted to be paired with a blond wearing a black shirt and red jacket, jeans and tennis shoes. Ash was a little concerned because he had yet to her Lucille's name be called, or Gary's or Paul's for that matter. He was just hoping he wasn't teamed up with one of his rivals.**

**"Gary Oak," he heard the MC say.**

**Ash looked up as Gary stepped forward and was paired with--Paul.**

**His heart sunk. Two people he despised most on the planet were now partners. He was a little relieved though that the MC hadn't called Lucille's name.**

**But then he did...**

**As she stepped forward he heard the MC say, "And your partner is... Ash Ketchum."**

**He was Ash Ketchum, wasn't he?**

**Ash went forward and joined Lucille. They were showned off to the other side of the stadium before either of them spoke.**

**"Kind of weird, huh?" she asked him.**

**"Actually, kinda thankful," he admitted.**

**Pikachu just hung it's head. It was obvious that the Pokemon was not happy with having Ash paired with this girl.**

**The Challenge was seperated into two leagues, the Diamond league and Pearl league. Ash and Lucille were in the Pearl league along with Brock and Rafe, and Dawn and her partner Jim. It also meant that Pearl league wouldn't fight Pearl league, only Diamond. Which also meant that Gary and Paul were on the Diamond league and unless they were elimanted early, they would probably have to face them somewhere over the six day span.**

**The Pearl league was assigned to the left side of the stadium, and it was there Ash found a surprise visitor.**

**"Ash, hey Ash," the voice called out to him.**

**"Mom," he yelled as he walked up to the wall blocking off the stadium from the stands.**

**"Hi honey," said Delia Ketchum, big smiles on her face.**

**"What're you doing here?" he asked her.**

**"Sam called and ended up flying me out here to see you," she explained, as Lucille walked up behind Ash, "Lucille! My how you've grown."**

**"Hello Mrs. Ketchum, nice to see you again," said Lucille with a smile.**

**"Kinda funny, isn't it, Robbie?" said Delia to Lucille's father.**

**"What is, Dee?" he asked her.**

**"They're together, just like we were back in the day," Delia said.**

**"Not like we were. They're just battling, not dating, Dee," Rob said shaking his head.**

**"Dating?" cried Ash and Lucille in unison.**

**"Don't worry about it, sweetie. It was like a millennium ago. Now go out there and have a great time. Good luck," Delia said to the both of them.**

**The team of Ash and Lucille walked away from the stands both with equally shocked looks on their faces. Good thing round one was about to begin. It would be a great joy to get that image out of their heads.**

**Sadly though, they drew the fifth seat on the Pearl league, so it would be awhile before they would be battling.**

**Drawing the first seat on their side though was Jessie and her partner Neil. After meeting at the party the night before she was extremely thankful she was paired with someone other than James for once. She was growing to like the guy. **

**The MC came on.**

**"Our first match will be Jessie and Neil representing the Diamond league against Sonny and Hugo representing the Pearl league. Trainers to your respective sides. The rules are simple. Two trainers, two Pokemon each, no healing items allowed accept those your Pokemon might already know. There is no time limit. The first pair unable to battle is eliminated from the contest. At the sound of my whistle, release your pokemon."**

**Jessie stepped forward and sized up her competition. Sonny was a man about Jessie's age wearing white pants, tennis shoes, and a very bright green vest over a blue shirt. Hugo was a PokeTech student. He was tanned and heavyset wearing his grey shorts, sandles and top with a red jacket over it. His black hair was trimmed into a bowel cut. Jessie was sure of herself that this kid got beat up A LOT.**

**The whistle sounded and out came their Pokemon.**

**"Go Beedrill," shouted Sonny.**

**"Go Poliwhirl," shouted Hugo.**

**"Go Swellow," Jessie heard her partner yell.**

**"Go Serviper," she shouted throwing out her Pokeball.**

**Four lights appeared on the field and the match was on.**

**"Beedrill," Sonny said to his Pokemon, "Use your Fury attack on Serviper."**

**"Swellow," Neil said to his bird, "Cover Serviper and use Air slash on Beedrill."**

**As the Beedrill sped towards Jessie's Serviper, Neil's Swellow zipped out of nowhere, slashing the Beedrill with it's sharp beak. It shriked in pain and fell from the sky, forcing Sonny to call him back.**

**Jessie, trying to show she wasn't completely terrfied of Neil's choice of Pokemon shouted out to Serviper to use Poison fang on the enemy Poliwhirl.**

**Hugo caught wind of Jessie's attack and told Poliwhirl to use his Body slam on the snake.**

**Poliwhirl did as he was told and slammed Serviper so hard he went flying into Jessie, knocking her down.**

**Neil, not liking how the little fat boy was beating up on his partner decided to take matters into his own hands. Brushing a piece of his blond hair out of his face he called out for Swellow to use it's Focus Energy power.**

**Jessie, throwing Serviper off of her commanded him once again to use Poison fang.**

**Hugo yelled and told his Poliwhirl to use hypnosis on Serviper, but wasn't expecting what Neil had in mind. His Swellow had used it's Focus Energy to build up his power and now Neil commaded it use it's Aerial Attack.**

**Swellow flew at full speed and just as Serviper bit into Poliwhirl's leg, it came streaming down and hit him with a full burst of energy sending the helpless Poliwhirl on it's back. A full fledged KO.**

**"Poliwhirl and Beedrill are unable to battle. The winners are Jessie and Neil," the MC said over the system.**

**The crowd went wild for them as they walked off the field. Even James, who was paired with Dawn clapped for them.**

**The second battle of round one pitted Brock and Rafe against trainers Nina and Franz. Brock was using his Croagunk and Rafe his Kadabra. Nina and Franz were using a Croconaw and Machamp.**

**Brock's Croagunk used a poison jab on the enemy Croconaw. But Nina ordered Croconaw to use Protect. Croagunk bounced off the opponent. Brock then ordered him to use his Mud Bomb attack. Croagunk shot a circle from it's being and watched as it landed on the enemy. Nina ordered Croconaw to use Rain dance, trying to power up the next move in it's arsenal. "Croagunk, sucker punch, now!" Brock shouted. Croagunk reared back and with it's fist KOed Croconaw.**

**Rafe ordered his Kadabra to use Physic on the Machamp. Franz quickly spat to Machamp to use dig. Machamp quickly disappeared underground forcing Kadabra's attack to miss. Kadabra was a bit dumbfounded, and then was knocked off it's feet by Machamp rising from the ground. Kadabra got up quickly. "Kadabra, quick," Rafe shouted, "Psycho cut NOW!" Kadabra raced forward, throwing his attack at the unsuspecting Machamp, knocking him out of the inner battle circle.**

**And with that, Brock and Rafe defeated Nina and Franz advancing to the next round.**

**Gary and Paul were up next and single-handedly defeated their opponents, as Ash figured they would. After them were Dawn and Jim. Dawn's partner really wasn't that much help, and they were forced to rely on Dawn's Piplup to defeat two Pokemon. It wasn't too hard and she and Jim advanced to the next round.**

**Finally it was time for Ash and Lucille to battle. They took the center stage and looked across at their opponents. They were fighting an older woman named Deliliah and a student named Roman. The whistle sounded and out came their Pokemon, Shuckle and Skarmory.**

**"Lumineon," Lucille said throwing out her pokeball, "it's showtime!"**

**"Gligar, I choose you," Ash said sending out his pokemon.**

**And it was on...**

**"Gligar, attack Shuckle with faint attack," Ash ordered.**

**"Shuckle, withdraw," screamed Deliliah.**

**As Gligar went in to attack, Shuckle withdrew inside it's shell.**

**"Lumineon," Lucille called out, "use Water Gun on Skarmory."**

**"Skarmory," shouted Roman, "Agility!"**

**Skarmory raced back and forth, but it wasn't enough for Lucille's Lumineon who doused it with water.**

**"Good Lumineon," said Lucille, "Now use water pulse!"**

**"Skarmory, SPIKES!"**

**Just as Skarmory was about to shoot out spikes out of it's body, it was hit with a ball of water. It let out a shriek and fell to the ground.**

**"Gligar, slash now!"**

**"Shuckle, gastro acid now!"**

**"Lumineon, protect Gligar with your Safeguard," Lucille ordered.**

**Lumineon lit up with a veil around it floating infront of Gligar just before the acid hit. Lumineon took the hit and Gligar went forward slashing at the Shuckle and doing critical damange to it. It fell back with X's in it's eyes.**

**"Shuckle and Skarmory are unable to battle. The winners are Ash and Lucille."**

**As they withdrew their Pokemon from the ring, they gave each other a smile. As they walked off the field they were cornered by Gary.**

**"Well cousin, for being paired for a loser you did pretty good out there," Gary said to Lucille.**

**"Oh we know that you don't really mean it," she replied, "So, you still ready to teach me a lesson?"**

**"How about I just force you to smooch again?" Gary laughed as he walked off.**

**Lucille tensed and then quickly turned to Ash, her green eyes were flashing with rage.**

**"Ash." she said in a cool voice, despite being angry, "Let's pay Gary back for what he did to us all those years ago. Let's beat him so badly that he can't show his face in public ever again."**

**"I said it before and I'll say it again," said Ash, "I like the way you think."**


End file.
